


My Happiness Is You.

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Blow Job, Light Smut, M/M, Sweet, Will got hit by the feelings, about time he realized that he loves his cannibal, letting go of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Will Graham has a revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainyday321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyday321/gifts).



> Sister this is for you, I truly hope you like it. I thought of something for you and hopefully it goes right.  
> I know things are a bit too much right now but everything is going to be okay. I love you and I will be here for you.
> 
>  
> 
> Big thanks to No2camels for editing, for being so kind and helpful. Thank you very much I loved your suggestions.

They had been out all morning buying a few more things for their next dinner party, and through their shopping Will had fun. They went shopping, and, for the first time, Will didn´t hate it. They ate at one of the best restaurants in the city. He enjoined  Havana Coolers a little too much these days, but the weather was warm and it felt delicious. He had fallen in love with their hometown.

When they got home, he and Hannibal had made the last adjustments to their menu and walked upstairs to shower. They had spoken about trivial things like what they brought for Hannibal´s birthday dinner and how tanned Will was getting.

Little by little, with each light touch Hannibal gave him, and with each little nip on his neck, their conversation turned towards their sexual life, which was a rare moment in itself. They usually didn´t speak about it...only if they were going to try something new and daring...

Somewhere between the shower and the bed, Will made a bet with Hannibal;  _ “I bet you can´t make me come in less than five minutes,” _   Will said grinning at Hannibal. His answer was finding himself on his back with Hannibal already kissing his way to Will´s cock through his inner thighs, biting lightly.  A few moments later he realized exactly how wrong he had been as Hannibal practically devoured him.

¨How...how did that song...you had us dance to go…your mouth… “ Will stopped and looked down to see Hannibal running his tongue down his cock, his eyes fierce, staring into Will´s. ”Fuck…”   **_Hannibal_ ** ... He was going to come and he was going to lose. “And your mouth will taste...ummh... _ of me? _ ”

 

Hannibal stopped; for a minute, Will thought he had offended Hannibal´s delicate music tastes, even though the song was the best cannibal pun Hannibal had ever played for him.    Then Hannibal stared at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing. Will found himself doing so too.  Both were breathless, trying to regain their composure, but each time Will raised his gaze back to Hannibal, they would just gasp for air and start again. 

 

And then it happened.

 

Time seemed to stop for Will after he looked at Hannibal once more, only to find a tender smile and warm adoring eyes staring back at him. His blood chilled like rain water as it traveled through his body when the realization hit him. His heart was pounding.

Happiness was a word he dare not think about much; he did not associate its meanings with himself, but he could not find a better word to describe this moment with Hannibal: the intense feeling, the ache from his smile, the joy in his laughter. He had not laughed like this in a long time and never so carelessly. Will felt relaxed and content as he stared into Hannibal´s eyes. He could see the feelings reflected in Hannibal´s loving gaze and in his body, in Hannibal´s easy and placid posture. If this wasn´t happiness, then what was?

Will took a deep breath and looked around. With a couple of hours before sunset, light was entering the room, soft white and green colours of the walls creating serenity. The aroma wafted in from the open window coming from the sea outside giving him a familiar peace.

There they were sitting in bed after a great day out. They were happy. There was no other way to describe it. Will swallowed hard, recalling two years had gone by since he had fallen over the cliff, never imagining this could be possible, and yet here they were. He was in  _ his _ and Hannibal´s bed, inside the house  _ they _ shared. He felt happy and the man in front of him seemed to feel the same. He _ knew _ Hannibal felt the same.

Centering his gaze back on Hannibal, he closed the space between them with a kiss transmitting his joy.

The world faded away as Will lay Hannibal down to then mark his way on every inch of skin, taking his time, enjoying every gasp, every moan. He understood what Hannibal had once told him, even though back then Will had not given it too much credit. Now he got it; the pleasure he felt from knowing and provoking pleasure was exquisite, maddening even. With each moan that escaped Hannibal, Will felt more empowered and desperate for more. He felt hungry and knew very well there was only one person in the entire world who knew that hunger and could tame it just by being there.

  
He caressed Hannibal´s legs as he opened them. As Will looked down, his stare took in Hannibal lying beneath him, his chest rising and falling frantically, his lips parted, his cheeks blushing as his hands rested at his sides, as if waiting to twist the sheets when necessary. The view was breathtaking and it made Will realize each time that he had topped Hannibal, he had been rough, always pounding Hannibal´s head into the pillows with harsh and strong movements. As if he was furious. His topping felt closer to possession and punishment. He never took the time to look into Hannibal´s eyes, take in his disheveled hair. He hadn´t even paid attention to Hannibal´s chest hair. It had always been rough and to the point. He always forgot to taste, too deep in his own messy thoughts and old regrets, to care to _see_ him, feel him…know him.

That day was to be different, and as his eyes connected with Hannibal´s he set up himself to, for the first time in all their time together, to ravish, and savor Hannibal until there was nothing but him, until Hannibal´s body, his touch, his smell and his taste were etched in his memory indelibly. 

The morning after, Will woke up to kisses and nips on his neck, a warm and loving embrace, he could only smile and enjoy before turning around to return a light kiss to Hannibal´s lips and to then tell him what he had been longing to since the moment they fell asleep...

_ “I won.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critics, kudos, all are highly welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
